You
by Moonlight31
Summary: El amor no es muy justo con todos. Y Mimi no es la excepcion en este caso...en este momento se encuentra atada y enamorada de Matt, quien vive una feliz relacion con Sora. Injusto, cierto?. Songfic en español.


Songfic basado en la cancion **You – The Pretty Reckless** (es una de mis preferidas)

Digimon **NO **me pertenece (En serio, debo dejar de escribir eso, no me alegra el dia recordar que Digimon no es mio y que no puedo hacer que Matt y Mimi terminen juntos)

_You don't want me, no You don't need me Like I want you, oh Like I need you_

Eran las 6:30 pm de una tarde de otoño, en un gran jardín se encontraba sentada una castaña, a la cual se la podía clasificar como hermosa de no ser por aquellas amargas lágrimas que opacaban su rostro de ángel. Era una imagen triste, realmente triste, entre las rosas y claveles estaba Mimi Tachikawa sentada abrazándose las rodillas, se veía tan indefensa, tan….frágil; sus ondas castañas caían de forma armónica hasta la mitad de su espalda; su rostro….el símbolo de la tristeza, sus mejillas estaban pintadas por un ligero sonrojo, sus labios se habían convertido en un lastimero puchero y sus ojos…aquellos ojos castaños que una vez pudieron reflejar felicidad, hoy no reflejaran otra cosa que no sea desolación.

La razón de esto, simple: Matt Ishida, o mejor dicho "el rubio del cual Mimi estaba enamorada". Eso sería algo adorable en otro escenario, pero en este…aquel enamoramiento no es más que una cruz de sufrimiento. Eso se debe a que Matt es el actual novio de Sora.

-Era de esperarse-mascullo mientras dos gruesas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos-Son la pareja perfecta después de todo.

Ya hace unos meses que ambos estaban juntos, pero eso no significaba que Mimi ya se había acostumbrado a ese hecho. Y era peor ya que ella era la mejor amiga de el, la mejor amiga que tenía un enamoramiento secreto, clásico pero real. Ella se esforzaba en sonreír cada vez que los veía juntos, porque al fin y al cabo el estaba feliz y eso era lo único que importaba, pero a veces fracasaba….fracasaba rotundamente, prácticamente corría del lugar donde estaban ellos para llorar en algún parque. Lloraba porque él no la quería de la forma que ella lo hacía.

-Te quiero como a una hermana, Mimi- había dicho Matt en más de una ocasión.

El no la necesitaba de la forma que ella lo hacía. Necesitaba sentirlo a su alrededor, lo necesitaba porque él le recordaba quien era en verdad cada vez que se perdía en el océano de superficialidad de la sociedad.

_And I want you in my life And I need you in my life_

-Maldita sea- maldecía Mimi mientras caminaba hacia el columpio que tenia y se columpiaba de manera lenta y lloraba de manera silenciosa.

Ella quería que Matt fuera parte de su vida, no como su mejor amigo, como algo más. Necesitaba que el este en su vida como algo más que un amigo, quisiera sentir que no se alejaría de ella. Suena demandante, y lo es, pero… ¿Quién puede culpar a una adolescente insegura? Nadie. Es decir, ¿Quién nunca en su vida se ha sentido inseguro? ¿Quién nunca ha sentido aquel temor de perder a la persona que quiere?.

_You can't see me, no Like I see you I can't have you, no Like you have me_

Más de una vez había intentado sacarse esa etiqueta de "La Mejor Amiga Comprensiva", la cual el rubio se había encargado de colocarle. No quería que él la siguiera viendo como la amiga que lo sigue a todos lados, la amiga que siempre lo iba a recibir sin importar sus errores, esa amiga que se iba a reír de sus bromas así no fueran graciosas o coherentes. ¡No más! Ella quería que la viera como una posible novia, como la novia que siempre lo iba a amar, la novia que lo ayudaría a superar sus temores, que le daría la mano y lo acompañaría todo el tiempo que él quisiera.

Tal vez la forma más sencilla seria alejarse por completo de aquel rubio que, indirectamente, tanto daño le hacía. Lo había intentado, había intentado irse de su lado, pero no podía, simplemente no podía. Era como si estuviera atada a él, cada vez que intentaba avanzar sin él, Matt volvía a centrar su atención en ella y siempre iba con la misma pregunta

-¿Por qué no me hablas?

Y era en ese momento cuando ella se sumergía en aquellos posos de perdición azules que eran los ojos de Matt. En ese instante toda su fuerza de voluntad se esfumaba, y volvía a su lado….volvía a mendigar un poco de su amor. Era como si él tuviera un poder especial sobre ella, como si él fuera un gigante y Mimi una muñequita, quien fue encerrada posesivamente en un frasco, el cual solo se abría cuando Matt necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, solo para eso estaba ella ya que después el se iba, se iba de su lado con su ego inflado para ocupar su lado junto a Sora.

Y lo que más la molestaba era sentir que no podía retener a Matt a su lado de la forma que él lo hacía. Era como si cada vez que se acercaba un paso a él, su relación con Sora mejoraba y ella retrocedía, mejor dicho era empujada dos pasos atrás. Era algo frustrante y doloroso.

_And I want you in my life And I need you in my life_

_You can't feel me, no Like I feel you I can't steal you, no Like you stole me_

Por mas cursi que suene, Matt había roba el corazón de Mimi, mejor dicho: Matt había **secuestrado **el corazón de Mimi. Y solo le prestaba atención cuando Sora lo descuidaba. Pero, por alguna extraña razón Mimi no podía robar su corazón y atarlo a ella de esa manera tan dependiente. Después de todo, ella no era Sora, ella no era la señorita perfección. En cambio, Mimi era simplemente ella, era mimada y llorona.

La actitud de la castaña era masoquista, ella lo sabía. Pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, quería estar junto a Matt pero no quería ser solo la mejor amiga de la cual él se acuerda cuando necesita que alguien le suba el ego. Quien la escuchara la llamaría "tonta" de buenas a primeras, y tal vez ella si era tonta, pero estaba confundida….no podía estar con o sin Matt. Cuando estaba con él, tenía que soportar verlo junto a Sora y que él se acuerde de ella de vez en cuanto, pero cuando estaba sin él se sentía terriblemente sola…perdida. El se había convertido en una parte de ella, cuando ella estaba con el….Mimi se convertía en alguien totalmente distinta, sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa estúpida solo por diversión, sentía que ya no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran de ella. En estos momentos, la castaña añoraba ese matiz en su personalidad.

_And I want you in my life And I need you in my life_

-No puedo seguir así- se recrimino en voz alta- Tengo que salir y…despejarme.

Removió las lágrimas de su rostro y salió con dirección a la cafetería más cercana. Una vez ahí pidió un cappuccino e ignoro rotundamente los piropos y miradas del mesero. Tomaba lentamente su bebida mientras miraba de forma ausente el parque que estaba al frente. De pronto, como si el universo hubiera conspirado en su contra, aparece Matt y Sora tomados de la mano mientras reían animadamente. En ese momento hizo un acto totalmente masoquista, se quedo observando esa empalagosa escena de película a medida que la gravaba en su memoria. Con un suspiro de derrota pago su cappuccino y salió del café pasando al lado de la feliz pareja, los cuales la ignoraron rotundamente.

-_Supongo que no todos podemos ser felices al lado de la persona que queremos, pero me conformare con verlo feliz. Empezare a vivir de su felicidad, por así decirlo. Seguiré siendo la chica a la cual el recurre de vez en cuando. Y…eso es a lo mejor que puedo aspirar- _pensó derrotada.

**FIN**


End file.
